


Can't Fight Against the Youth

by ClovertheFaery



Series: Far Too Young To Die [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Cousins, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Minor Keith/Rolo, Multi, Musical References, Other, Pining, Rolo is an asshole, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClovertheFaery/pseuds/ClovertheFaery
Summary: kogayne: so what im hearing is,, that i /cant/ play mimi on broadwayconstantvigilance: never say neverpidgeotto: youre just saying that bc you wanna see keith perform out tonightconstantvigilance: ...no commentaka the gang is struggling to survive high school and the adults don't know how to adult





	Can't Fight Against the Youth

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is lowkey inspired by squad up bc i love eileen and everything she does tbh so enjoy these dorks as they suffer through high school
> 
> ^^^
> 
> some background info on the group:  
> Keith/gay/16/entering junior year/captain of the dance team/always in the school musicals  
> Lance/bi/17/entering junior year/football quarterback (#19)/swims on a recreational team  
> Hunk/pan/16/entering junior year/debate team captain/chess club  
> Shay/pan/16/entering junior year/always in school plays & musicals/student council (vp)  
> Pidge/ace/14/entering freshman year/president of robotics club/chess club/tech crew for musicals  
> Shiro/gay/24/asst manager at publix/isnt sure what he wants for a career  
> Adam/gay/24/teaching assistant at university/wants to become a college professor  
> Matt/bi/23/works at target/wants to go into engineering  
> Allura/pan/19/entering sophomore year of college/criminal justice/vp of sorority membership  
> Romelle/les/19/entering sophomore year of college/dance and psychology double major/vp of sorority public relations

**pidgeotto** added **kogayne** , **constantvigilance** , **hunkofburninlove** , **sashayaway** , **shirogayne** , **mattata** , **adamn** , **imsoalluring** , and **romellewoods** to the chat

  
  
**pidgeotto:** SUMMER IS ALMOST OVER AND IM NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED TO START HIGH SCHOOL  
  
**sashayaway:** mood except with taking the sat  
  
**constantvigilance:** oof, dont even talk about that stuff..i am /not/ prepared for junior year @ arus  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** mood except with taking the act  
  
**constantvigilance:** bOI WHAT DID I /JUST/ SAY  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯  
  
**kogayne:** why is this chat even a thing  
  
**pidgeotto:** bc ~friendship~ keith  
  
**constantvigilance:** yea!! friendship is magic mullet!  
  
**sashayaway:** ...isnt that my little pony  
  
**constantvigilance:** ...maybe...  
  
**imsoalluring:** okay but why are /we/ in the chat??

 **imsoalluring:** we're not even in high school  
  
**romellewoods:** shh babe,, the Kids™ want our Wise Wisdom  
  
**adamn:** "Wise Wisdom" lmao we're all dumbasses here  
  
**mattata:** speak for yourself, im a Certified Genius  
  
**adamn:** sure jan  
  
**shirogayne:** sounds fake but okay  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** wow adashi is savage today  
  
**adamn:** *everyday  
  
**mattata:** i came out to have a good time and honestly feel so attacked right now  
  
**pidgeotto:** anyWAYS!! i just wanted to make a chat for the Squad™,, iss not that deep karen  
  
**imsoalluring:** *gasp*  
  
**romellewoods:** you either die an allura or live long enough to see yourself become a karen  
  
**constantvigilance:** smh fake news, allura is a goddess and we all know it  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** true  
  
**sashayaway:** true  
  
**kogayne:** true  
  
**shirogayne:** true  
  
**pidgeotto:** true  
  
**adamn:** true  
  
**mattata:** true  
  
**romellewoods:** ...  
  
**imsoalluring:** ...  
  
**romellewoods:** fucking karen  >:3  
  
**imsoalluring:** mmMmMM ohmYGOD  
  
**kogayne:** ... anyways,,  
  
**kogayne:** can i add rolo  
  
**pidgeotto:** sslaldkehakla,, sure i guess  
  
**kogayne:** !!  
  
**kogayne** added **thelastrolo**  
  
**thelastrolo:** ...what is this  
  
**kogayne:** group chat for the High School Squad™ plus the Adults™  
  
**thelastrolo:** ahh, okay

  
  
**constantvigilance** named the chat **OPERATION PUT DOWN RACHEL MCCLAIN**

  
  
**constantvigilance:** hey everybody, today my twin stole my jacket again, so im starting a kickstarter to put her down. the benefits of killing her would be, i would have my jacket stolen way less  
  
**kogayne:** smh just wear your letterman jacket instead  
  
**constantvigilance:** bOI YOU STILL HAVE IT  
  
**kogayne:** shit u right  
  
**thelastrolo:** why does keith have your letterman jacket?  
  
**kogayne:** i was cold at one of the football games last year and he let me borrow it and i keep forgetting to give it back  
  
**thelastrolo:** i asked lance, not you babe  
  
**kogayne:** sorry  
  
**constantvigilance:** ..  
  
**thelastrolo:** lance?  
  
**constantvigilance:** ??  
  
**thelastrolo:** why does keith have your letterman  
  
**constantvigilance:** uhh, like he /just/ said,, i let him borrow it at a football game cause he was cold.. its not like i was using it anyways considering i was, ya know, /playing/  
  
**thelastrolo:** hm, okay  
  
**pidgeotto:** sooo  
  
**pidgeotto:** anyWAYS  
  
**pidgeotto:** no lance, we will not kill rach  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** wasn't the jacket hers in the first place??  
  
**constantvigilance:** TINY INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE DETAILS HUNK  
  
**sashayaway:** *kronk voice* riiiiiight  
  
**mattata:** ajslaksjska EMPERORS NEW GROOVE WAS THE HEIGHT OF COMEDY AND NOTHING WILL EVER TOP IT  
  
**romellewoods:** F A C T S  
  
**imsoalluring:** accurate  
  
**kogayne:** ive never seen it  
  
**pidgeotto:** what  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** what  
  
**adamn:** what  
  
**constantvigilance:** WHAT  
  
**shirogayne:** smh i thought i raised you better  
  
**thelastrolo:** ..i havent seen it either  
  
**pidgeotto:** 110% this is the worst development to come out of the chat  
  
**romellewoods:** group chat /immediately/ cancelled  
  
**constantvigilance:** thats it. keith youre coming over and we're going to watch it  
  
**kogayne:** ..do i have a choice?  
  
**constantvigilance:** n o  
  
**kogayne:** *sigh* ill be over in 20  
  
**constantvigilance:** bitch you better  
  
**kogayne:** later dudes,, apPARENTLY i have to drive now  
  
**constantvigilance:** oh boo hoo,, but im gonna go too.. ya boi has gotta set up the movie and snacks!!  
  
**pidgeotto:** make a pillow and blanket fort!!  
  
**constantvigilance:** on it!  
  
**thelastrolo:** i will take my leave as well, keith isnt in the chat right now and i have to leave for work anyways  
  
**thelastrolo:** bye  
  
**mattata:** pidge  
  
**pidgeotto:** ??  
  
**mattata:** have you,,  
  
**mattata:** gone school shopping yet??  
  
**pidgeotto:** !!  
  
**pidgeotto:** aBOUT THAT  
  
**mattata:** get ready loser we're going shopping  
  
**pidgeotto:** DAMMIT  
  
**mattata:** lmao bye guys, time to prevent pidge from procrastinating  
  
**pidgeotto:** DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE  
  
**mattata:** >:3  
  
**imsoalluring:** ...  
  
**romellewoods:** ...  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** ...  
  
**sashayaway:** ...  
  
**adamn:** ...  
  
**shirogayne:** ...  
  
**imsoalluring:** ..triple date?  
  
**sashayaway:** triple date.  
  
**adamn:** laser tag in 10!!  
  
**hunkofburninlove:** lets goooo  
  
  
**constantvigilance** > **kogayne**

  
  
**constantvigilance:** you almost here?  
  
**kogayne:** yeah, just stopped at a gas station to fill up and grab snacks  
  
**constantvigilance:** grab me a slushy?  
  
**kogayne:** already got it  
  
**constantvigilance:** !! ily !!  
  
**kogayne:** smh  
  
**kogayne:** hey,, sorry about rolo in the chat earlier  
  
**kogayne:** he just gets really insecure sometimes i think  
  
**kogayne:** i brought your letterman with me to give it back  
  
**constantvigilance:** nah, keep it. it looks better in you anyways and i never wear it  
  
**constantvigilance:** also, do you ever  
  
**constantvigilance:** does it ever seem like  
  
**constantvigilance:** nvm  
  
**kogayne:** uhm, okayyy??  
  
**kogayne:** but thanks for letting me keep the jacket  
  
**constantvigilance:** no problem  
  
**kogayne:** btw what snacks do you have  
  
**constantvigilance:** if you're asking about sour gummy worms, then yes obviously i have them  
  
**constantvigilance:** i always keep a stash of them in case you come around lmao  
  
**kogayne:** jdkalaja!! thanks!!  
  
**constantvigilance:** what are friends for :)  
  
**kogayne:** :^)  <3  
  
**constantvigilance:** <3

 

 **constantvigilance** added **pidgeotto** , **mattata** , **shirogayne** , **adamn** , **hunkofburninlove** , **sashayaway** , **imsoalluring** , and **romellewoods** to the chat

 

 **constantvigilance:** okay

 **constantvigilance:** is everyone here in agreement that rolo is an asshole and treats keith like shit?

 **pidgeotto:** i mean, i dont like him but it seems like he makes keith happy

 **pidgeotto:** i mean the jacket thing was weird but it wasnt like he was /really/ doing anything horrible to keith

 **hunkofburninlove:** idk man, i just get this really bad vibe from him

 **romellewoods:** ditto!

 **hunkofburninlove:** :0

 **romellewoods:** :0

 **constantvigilance:** see! thank you!! hunk gets it!

 **sashayaway:** but also, we dont exactly have any evidence of him /actually/ treating keith bad

 **hunkofburninlove:** ^^exactly

 **constantvigilance:** my thanks have been removed

 **shirogayne:** im not a huge fan of him either, it seems like keith is always coming home crying about something that he did that got rolo upset

 **adamn:** ^^ive seen that too, and when he explains it we're not even sure if keith /actually/ did something wrong to warrant rolo's anger

 **shirogayne:** but theres also days where he'll come home really happy because of rolo

 **adamn:** hes even talked about getting promise rings and telling rolo that he loves him

 **imsoalluring:** i mean they have been together for like,, 2 years

 **constantvigilance:** yeah, their two years is this august

 **constantvigilance:** just...im worried about him. i literally had to talk him out of a panic attack like ten minutes ago bc he was freaking out about the jacket thing

 **pidgeotto:** why was he freaking out so bad??

 **constantvigilance:** idk but he kept looking at his phone so im assuming rolo had been texting him some shit

 **sashayaway:** texting?? i thought rolo had work?

 **hunkofburninlove:** ^^and isnt he a mechanic at Beezer's?? he definitely wouldn't be able to use his phone

 **imsoalluring:** why would he lie about work?

 **mattata:** think about it, why would a scumbag of a boyfriend lie about where they are

 **mattata:** theres really only two main options and somehow i dont think rolo is planning some big surprise for keith right now

 **shirogayne:** you dont really think he's cheating?

 **constantvigilance:** i wouldn't put it past him

 

 **constantvigilance** named the group **KEITH PROTECTION SQUAD**

 

 **romellewoods:** accurate

 **imsoalluring:** alright, so who's gonna go to beezers and check this out

 **constantvigilance:** unfortunately, i cant. im still with keith and he'll be out the bathroom soon.

 **constantvigilance:** that boy needs a good cuddle and a blanket around him

 **romellewoods:** since lura and i are on campus now, we cant either

**imsoalluring: ^^**

**pidgeotto:** i thought you guys were on your triple date?

 **imsoalluring:** we were. but we had to leave early to get started on recruitment prep.

 **romellewoods:** ^^ bid day wont decorate itself!!

 **mattata:** pidgey and i can go

 **mattata:** i can just pretend i need something fixed on my car

 **shirogayne:** matt, you need everything fixed on your car

 **adamn:** if i have to hear your muffler scraping against the pavement one more time so hELP ME-

 **mattata:** :^O

 **shirogayne:** >B^)

 **mattata:** T-T

 **adamn:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

 **sashayaway:** what..just happened

 **hunkofburninlove:** shh, dont worry about it sweetheart

 **sashayaway:**!!!  <3 !!!

 **hunkofburninlove:** <3<3<3

 **constantvigilance:** uhm, hello??

 **pidgeotto:** matt and i are on our way already, dont worry about it

 **constantvigilance:** thanks pidgeon!! i gotta go, keiths coming back

 **pidgeotto:** see ya, Operation Expose Rolo is a go go

 **constantvigilance:** B^)

 **pidgeotto:** B^)

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, i hope you enjoyed the first chap!! hopefully i'll be updating about once a week so expect a second chapter relatively soon!


End file.
